


Teenage Dirtbag

by EnigmaticUrsa (ElmyFics)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic!Deadpool's appearance, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Just a bit of light stalking, M/M, Obsession, Requited Unrequited Love, Short Wade, Wade has beautiful eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmyFics/pseuds/EnigmaticUrsa
Summary: But he doesn't know who I am.And he doesn't give a damn about me.





	

_Wade has beautiful eyes, I hate to admit it. I'm no poet but they're so gorgeous, like a cloudless sky. Sometimes they do get cloudy, when they do I feel so, so guilty. Because sometimes, it's my fault they lose their shine._

_Recently he's become less "dermatologically challenged", as he put it. It's a sin that only then I realised how much I loved him. Even though I was angry at him at the time I stared, he noticed it, too. He has stunning dirty blonde hair, he cut it but it's grown back. I'm glad it has, he didn't look as pretty with it shaved, not that it stunted his beauty too much. I sound like a stalker, I hate to admit it but I... I kind of am at this point. When I'm not at work with him as Spider-Man I can take around one hundred and thirty photos a day of him. He's very photogenic._

_I've even edited and cropped a majority of the photos, I try not to mess with the colour of his eyes too much, unless the edit makes them seem violet._

_I've nearly been caught multiple times, he's onto me. He's told me._

_"I think that jerk, Parker's been stalking me" he told me._

_I assured him that Peter Parker was a good man, that he wouldn't do something like that. It's hard to lie to him when I look into his eyes. Really hard. If he stared into my eyes and whispered pretty things to me I would spill every damn secret I know to him._

_I wish I could tell him who I really was. I want him to address me as who I am, like I do with him. We're so close it hurts. He's like fire. Fire with deliciously blue eyes and a smooth, criminally sharp tongue. He loves me and he hates me, I don't want to tip the scales over to hate by revealing who I am under the mask he adores._

_Sometimes I think he'd be able to tell we were the same person if I wore tighter pants, he seems to be pretty infatuated with my butt. "Buns of web" he once called them. At the time I told him to shut up, but now? I laugh at it, he's hilarious. Even though I always tell him to stop talking, in actuality I could listen to him for hours on end._

_It's a shame he hates me. I want to talk to him as Peter. I want to go on dates with him, just casual. See that stunning body in something other than red spandex. I like to think he'd dress in cute oversized hoodies, jeans and torn shirts with silly quotes on them. But I can't. Because Wade Wilson wouldn't be caught dead being seen with Peter Parker._

* * *

 

_I'm sat on the train, sifting through some of my photos. I have around six hundred and eighty-two at the moment. I come across one of me and Deadpool, well, Spider-Man and Deadpool. We look happy. The seat shifts slightly as someone sits next to me. They're tense, I can feel it._

_I look to the stranger and notice who it is, Wade. I'd recognise those eyes anywhere, the face, the hair. I've memorized it all. He looks at the photo before I can hide it, he squints uncertainly. My heart shatters. He doesn't trust me._

_"Spider-Man and Deadpool, huh? You a fan?" he asked, a slight seethe in his voice. I nod. "Mostly Deadpool, he's pretty great, right? Made a real turn around." I murmur, we're both tensed up, my face is flushed with embarrassment._

_I try to look away but then I notice what he's wearing, the sweater I got for him on Christmas. I give a quiet giggle, he looks at me with disdain before following my gaze. A crooked smile makes it's way onto his face, "yeah, laugh it up. I like it" he said in a sort of purr. God, he's perfect._

_"I like it too, it's cute. They're really good together. I don't think Spider-Man deserves Deadpool, though." I say. He nods in shameful agreement, "yeah, Webs is too good for a guy like that", my brow furrows. I clutch onto the photos in a slight rage, "other way around, man. Spider-Man is selfish, he doesn't kill because it'll protect his rep, he doesn't even show his face. Deadpool has courage, he's killed so other people wouldn't get hurt, he's a good guy. His sense of humour is a little risque but I like that..." I say, looking away from him._

_We're so close._

_He really is fire._

_I put the photos away and sigh, "DP's the definition of imperfect perfection"._

_He's looking at me like I've just muttered complete gobbledygook, my heart pounds. I just said that. To Deadpool. His eyes are bright and inquisitive, my throat is dry._

_The train stops._

_"I-I've gotta go" I stutter and get up, a strong hand tugs on my wrist, "can I come with?"._

_God yes._

_I nod, he gets up and I pull him off of the train, he laughs lightly. We get off and began to walk slower, side by side. "Where you off to, Parker?" he asks, "restaurant, haven't been eating in a while" I admitted. I feel vulnerable. He could ask me anything and I'd answer in all honesty._

_"Funny, a friend of mine's been looking a bit thinner, too" he said. Shit. Is he onto me? He mentioned it when we were on patrol. He told me to eat more._

_I'm shaking, he's too smart for me._

_"What restaraunt?"_

_"J-just some little Italian place"._

_"They make gelato?"_

_I laugh breathlessly, "best I've ever had"._

_"Well, I'm officially sold, I hope you're payin', Richie"._

_I smile at him, he smiles back. My heart seemingly rebuilds itself. There's hope. He likes me, he likes Peter Parker. My thoughts race, my face flushes and my breathing nearly stops. I take a moment to lean on a fence and regain myself. He looks worried._

_"You okay? You look ill" he asks. He cares, dear Lord he cares._

_"You're killing me, DP" I breathe, not even realising I said it out loud._

_I realise my mistake when I see his eyes, it's like he's gazed into eternity and realised his entire damn purpose. I hope it's to love me. I hope he doesn't hate me. Is he even realizing what I think he's realizing?_

_"M-may-maybe you sh-should go" my voice is shaking and my lips are trembling, every part of me is shook. I walk away but my heart is weighing me down, he follows, "how do you know-" he starts._

_"Fuck you're thick" I laugh, tears are in my eyes, God I'm so emotional. I can't deal with this. I can feel my heart pounding in my ears, Hell, if Matt was here he'd be going deaf as well as blind from how loud my heart was._

_Wade knows, I know he knows he's just playing stupid. Why can't he just... why can't he just admit to himself?_

_"I'm sorry, Webs" he says, his voice seems to waver, like my own._

_I'm stopped in my tracks._

_"For everything. For killing you, for saying... for saying I hated you, for saying all that shit about you to you. God, if you'd only told me"._

_My fists curl in, "shut up" I say. He seems taken aback. Good._

_I look at him, he's crying, he knows. He knows who I am. He knows I love him he knows I think he's better than me why did I say anything why why why- I take a breath. I need to calm down. He's not mad at me._

_"You don't need to be sorry. You didn't know, you weren't supposed to know. I'm the one who should be sorry", he gives me a confused look. He looks as if I've just said something insane, "w-what? You don't? You don't need to be sorry! You fixed my ugly ass avocado face and put up with my bullshit, why on Earth would you need to be sorry?" he scoffed._

_We stare at eachother for a moment. He laughs and wipes his tears away, his eyes are so bright, "so... you think we're good together?" he asked in a chuckle. I give a burst of laughter, his smile widens, "y-yeah, I kinda do. What of it?" I ask, stuffing my hands into my hoodie awkwardly. "Well," he shuffles closely and sticks his hand in my hoodie pocket to hold mine, "I was thinkin' that we should go to that restaurant as more than friends. See how good we are" he hummed._

_I nod, the only thing that could come out of my mouth right now would be giggles of excitement._

_That was a wild ride. But it was worth it._

* * *

 

"That was so long ago, why are you lookin' back at it now?" Wade asked, slumped over Peter's shoulder. The taller man shrugged, "I dunno, it was a key point in our relationship. I wanted to revisit it before Valentine's Day.

Wade gave a smirk, "I have big plans for our first V-Day" he purred, kissing Peter on the cheek, "can't wait to see them, Dead-Baby" he teased.

"I love you, Spidey Swayze".


End file.
